danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יסמין
thumb|300px|ימין|יסמין בקדומים אלול תשע"ב יסמין (שם מדעי: Jasminum) הוא סוג צמח ממשפחת הזיתיים המונה כ-200 מינים, המשמשים לנוי בגינות ציבוריות ופרטיות, בעיקר בארצות אגן הים התיכון. צמח זה נפוץ הן בשל יופיו והן בשל ריחו הנעים והמיוחד. פרחי יסמין מעובדות באופן נרחב לניחוח האופייני של הפרחים שלהם יסמין מבוית פורח בעיקר בעונת הקיץ. יסמין רפואי Jasminum officinale [[קובץ:Jasmin_kedumim_102.JPG|thumb|ימין|'כנראה זה סוג היסמין המצולם בתמונות - ראו גם להלן' ]] מטפס ירוק-עד נכרך, מוצאו מסין, מידות צמח בוגר: מגיע לגובה של 10 מ' ולקוטר של 4.5 מ'; הפריחה: פריחה לבנה, עדינה, ריחנית, רוב השנה.;עמידות/רגישות: עמיד לקרה, לשרב ולגיר, רגיש למליחות; שייך למשפחת הזייתיים הכוללת 22 סוגים ו-400 מינים של עצים, שיחים ומטפסים, הנפוצים באזורים הממוזגים, הסובטרופיים והטרופיים. למשפחה שתי בנות משפחה: הזייתיים והיסמינים הנבדלות ביניהן בצורת הפרי. הסוג החשוב ביותר של הזייתיים הוא הזית המונה 35 מינים אך מין אחד – הזית האירופי Olea europaea – שערכו הכלכלי רב משחר ההיסטוריה. סוגים נוספים בזיתיים הם: מילה ,Fraxinus לילך Syringa וליגוסטרום Ligustrum , לסוגים אלה מינים מוכרים כצמחי הנוי. בבת-משפחת היסמיניים נמצא שיחים או מטפסים, שעליהם מנוצים או תלתניים והפרחים לבנים, צהובים או, נדיר יותר, אדומים-ורדרדים. יסמין רפואי * Jasminum officinaleהפרי הנו ענבה בת -בת זרע אחד או שניים. בסוג יסמין כ-200 מינים, מרביתם צמחי נוי תרבותיים מאזורים טרופיים וסובטרופיים. אף על פי שהיסמין מוכר היטב בזכות "ריח היסמין" ישנם מינים שהם חסרי ריח. רוב המינים בעלי הריח הם מטפסים. היסמין הרפואי הוא אחד המינים הנפוצים ביותר והוא משמש להפקת השמן האתרי, שמן היסמין, כחומר גלם בתעשיית התמרוקים. הוא משמש גם כחומר טעם. היסמין הרפואי הובא לאירופה מסין במאה ה-16. אפשר לשמור את השיח בגובה 1.5 מ' על ידי גיזום או להניח לו לטפס ול"התפזר" באמצעות ענפיו הנכרכים. ניצני פריחה ורדרדים הופכים לפרחים לבנים לתקופה ארוכה, בקיץ ובסתיו. הצמח עמיד בפני קרה, אוהב שמש מלאה וקרקע עשירה ומנוקזת והשקיה סדירה בחודשים החמים. נפוצה מאוד שתילתו בקצה חומה על מנת שישתפל וייצור מפל של פרחים צהובים הפרחים הצהובים, שאינם ריחניים, מופיעים בחורף ובאביב לאורך ענפים מצולעים. תועלת לאדם: השמן האתרי המופק מהפרחים שאך נפתחו בבוקר, "שמן היסמין", משמש בתעשיית התמרוקים וגם כחומר טעם (הפרח אכיל), יש בו פוטנציאל מסוים לשמש כצמח רפואה אך כיום משמש כיום בארומתרפיה, מושך צופיות ופרפרים. * חוות הנוי-גן בוטני – גן מורשת לאומי לצמחי נוי ותרבות פריחה בקדומים - תשרי תש"פ איזה פרחים נפלאים, חבל שלא ניתן להריח אותן .מהמסך, לכו לסוף רחוב תבואות עולם בקדומים דרום ותהנו מהריחות, בעיקר בשעות הערב והלילה גמר חתימה טובה Jasmin kedumim 166.JPG Jasmin kedumim 102.JPG Jasmin kedumim 101.JPG Jasmin kedumim 100.JPG Jasmin kdu.JPG Jasmin kedumim 176.JPG Jasmin kedumim 1989.JPG תפוצה - בר בארץ גדל היסמין כצמח בר, בעיקר בגליל העליון, אך גם בשומרון, בגלבוע ובחרמון. שימוש רפואי ברפואה העממית ובמקורותינו הוא מוזכר כצמח מרפא המיוחסת לו יכולת הורדת חום, והשפעה מקלה על מערכת הנשימה, ועוד. שימושים אחרים (מהויקיפדיה האנגלית) Jasmine tea Jasmine tea is consumed in China, where it is called jasmine-flower tea (茉莉花茶; pinyin: mò lì huā chá). Jasminum sambac flowers are also used to make jasmine tea, which often has a base of green tea, but sometimes an Oolong base is used. Flowers and tea are "mated" in machines that control temperature and humidity. It takes four hours or so for the tea to absorb the fragrance and flavour of the jasmine blossoms, and for the highest grades, this process may be repeated as many as seven times. Because the tea has absorbed moisture from the flowers, it must be refired to prevent spoilage. The spent flowers may or may not be removed from the final product, as the flowers are completely dry and contain no aroma. Giant fans are used to blow away and remove the petals from the denser tea leaves. If present, they simply add visual appeal and are no indication of the quality of the tea. In Okinawa, Japan, jasmine tea is known as sanpin cha (さんぴん茶). Jasmine syrup Jasmine syrup, made from jasmine flowers, is used as a flavouring. Jasmine essential oil Jasmine essential oil is in common use. Its flowers are either extracted by the labour-intensive method of enfleurage or through chemical extraction. It is expensive due to the large number of flowers needed to produce a small amount of oil. The flowers have to be gathered at night because the odour of jasmine is more powerful after dark. The flowers are laid out on cotton cloths soaked in olive oil for several days and then extracted leaving the true jasmine essence. Some of the countries producing jasmine essential oil are India, Egypt, China and Morocco. Jasmine absolute used in perfume and incense Many species also yield an absolute, which is used in perfumes and incense. Its chemical constituents include methyl anthranilate, indole, benzyl alcohol, linalool, and skatole. Jasmonates Jasmine gave name to the jasmonate plant hormones as methyl jasmonate isolated from the jasmine oil of Jasminum grandiflorum led to the discovery of the molecular structure of jasmonates. Cultural importance Throughout India, especially in the western and southern states, including Andhra Pradesh, Karnataka, Kerala, Maharashtra, Tamil Nadu, jasmine (along with many other flowers, including roses) is cultivated in private homes, within gardens or as potted plants. These flowers are used in regular worship at home as well as for hair ornaments (for the girls and women of the house). Jasmine is also cultivated commercially, for both the domestic purposes discussed above and other purposes (such as use in the perfume industry). It is used in rituals like marriages, religious ceremony, and festivals. In the Chandan Yatra of lord Jagannath, the deity is bathed with water flavored in sandalwood paste and jasmine.Madurai Jasmine(Madurai Malli) very famous in southern state of Tamil Nadu Jasmine flower vendors selling ready-made garlands of jasmine, or in the case of the thicker motiyaa (in Hindi) or mograa (in Marathi) varietal, bunches of jasmine, as well as flowers by weight, are a common sight on city streets in many parts of India. They may be found around entrances to temples, on major thoroughfares, and in major business areas (including bus stands). This is common as far north as Mumbai, and generally from Maharashtra southward through all of South India. Jasmine vendors may also be found in Kolkata, though roadside sales are fewer there, since in North India women and girls generally, by tradition, do not wear flowers in their hair. קטגוריה:זיתיים